Vitória
by likeacutebunny
Summary: Um terceiro sussurro. Um terceiro corpo.


**Os Riddle não me pertencem. Não lucro com esta fanfic**

* * *

Tom observara aquele rosto por dias. Ele seguira o homem a quase todo lugar, ele notou um padrão, uma rotina. Ele se preparou para o que precisava fazer e ele estava pronto para fazê-lo, mas ele ainda estava ali parado, quase escondido por um muro de pedras, observando aquele rosto.

Aquele rosto que se parecia tanto com o seu que chegava a ser ridículo.

Ele observou o homem – até o _nome _dele era como o seu – andar a passos calmos até a casa. Entrou.

Tom foi atrás dele.

Estava escuro e a luz que impedia Tom de tropeçar vinha das janelas do primeiro andar da casa. _Alohomora_. Clic! A porta estava aberta outra vez e ele se esgueirou para dentro como uma sombra.

_Toc, toc, toc, toc..._ Seus passos ecoavam pelo corredor suntuoso. Vozes e barulhos de talheres (_plim, plim, plim_) vinham de algum lugar à direita. Tom andou calmamente. Observou as paredes, o chão, o teto. Pegou a varinha de dentro do bolso das vestes. Sorriu.

Parou no portal e olhou para a sala de jantar. Havia quadros nas paredes, tapetes no chão e sorrisos nos rostos. Ele ficou a olhar para seus familiares por algum tempo, sem fazer qualquer barulho ou anunciar sua presença. Esperou que alguém o notasse.

Estava cansado de esperar que o notassem, mas esperou.

Seu pai estava de frente para a entrada da sala e foi o primeiro a notar o adolescente de quinze anos parado ali. Seu rosto congelou. Seu copo caiu (paft!). O vinho se derramou pelo chão (splash!) e molhou o carpete. O homem – _Tom_ – se levantou, cambaleou, engoliu em seco. Ele olhou para os seus pais, mas eles olhavam para o jovem intruso que interrompera o jantar da família Riddle.

O jovem intruso _– Tom – _aguardou ainda mais. Planejara aquilo por muito tempo e mais alguns minutos não fariam diferença. Tinha a varinha em punho, um sorriso nos lábios e o coração aos saltos. Tinha o sabor doce da vingança na língua.

Para a surpresa de todos, Tom Riddle (o que derramara vinho caro no carpete) não disse algo que fizesse sentido como "quem é você?" ou "o que está fazendo aqui?", mas sim algo como:

"Como entrou na minha casa?"

E Tom (o que era mais jovem e sorria enquanto entrava na sala de jantar dos Riddle) não respondeu imediatamente. Ele parou a alguns passos da mesa farta, ergueu sua varinha e, sob o olhar atemorizado de seu pai e o olhar confuso de sua avó, olhou para seu avô por cima da varinha.

"Avada Kedavra".

Foi um sussurro, mas foi uma maldição. O corpo do idoso tombou e a esposa (agora _viúva_) de Thomas Riddle se levantou e se afastou da mesa, assustada. Ela andou de costas, com passos vacilantes, até encontrar a parede. Ela ofegava. Ela suava. Ela _temia._

Seu filho observava. Olhou do corpo de seu pai para o rosto do intruso. Sua expressão demonstrava a mistura de nada e choque que muita gente experimenta depois de ver algo que gostaria de esquecer. Suas mãos tremiam.

"Você fica muito mais bonito quando está com medo" seu filho lhe disse. Tinha abaixado a varinha e andava até o pai. A avó observava; se ao menos pudesse chegar ao telefone...

"As linhas estão mudas".

Ela pulou em seu lugar. Seu neto a olhava. Ele desviou o olhar para o cadáver do avô e riu curta e secamente.

Só então Mary se deu conta.

"Você!" ela gritou com desespero "Você o matou! Oh, Deus!".

"Deus não pode ajudar nenhum de vocês" o mais jovem da sala replicou voltando-se para seu pai com brilho nos olhos "Você nunca mais foi me ver".

"Do que ele está falando, Tom?" Mary tremia, estava confusa e apavorada. Era apenas um adolescente e matara seu marido!

"Ele está dizendo besteiras" Tom – o que era mais alto, mas velho, e mais _tolo_ – respondeu "Não ouça o que ele diz".

"Ah" Tom – o que era mais baixo, mais novo e mais _esperto_ – disse, como se acabasse de compreender, cínico como só ele conseguia ser. "Entendo que não queira contar a sua mãe o que andamos fazendo. Eu não contaria à minha".

Ele sorriu. Ele se aproximou ainda mais. Ele percebeu que seu pai respirava com dificuldade e que olhava de esguelha para a mulher encostada à parede não muito longe deles. Ele beijou seu pai.

Mary pôs a mão sobre o peito. Pôs a mão sobre a boca. Assistiu com espanto – assistiu com _nojo_ – mas permaneceu onde estava. Uma espectadora em choque.

Tom se afastou de seu pai. Fora apenas um beijo rápido e horrorizara sua avó. Ele imaginou como sua avó reagiria se visse o que eles _realmente _costumavam fazer. Sentiu-se tentado a descobrir, mas tinha coisas a fazer.

Tinha negócios a tratar.

"Foi um _prazer _conhecê-lo" Tom disse a seu pai, frisando a palavra e sorrindo malicioso para evidenciar o duplo sentido "Adeus".

Ele ergueu a varinha outra vez. Ele sussurrou a maldição novamente. Ele observou seu pai cair a seus pés (baque!) e se virou para sua avó, que tentava se fundir à parede e tremia sabendo que não conseguiria.

"Quem é você?" ela perguntou. Engoliu várias lágrimas assim que abriu a boca e mais tantas escorreram por suas bochechas depois que a fechou. O jovem à sua frente sorriu e se aproximou devagar, como se cercasse uma presa.

"Alguém que vocês fizeram mal em não conhecer há dez anos ou mais" ele parou e a encarou " e que fizeram muito bem em não conhecer depois disso".

Ergueu a varinha. Viu sua avó fechar os olhos.

"Até hoje".

Um terceiro sussurro. Um terceiro corpo.

Uma vitória.


End file.
